Spotlight
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Blair is a runner and wants to be a big star in Hollywood, can Chuck Bass forfill her dream?
1. Star dreams

**Hi, this is my new story and I want to know if its good? so please comment. :)

* * *

Spotlight **

"Dammit," I swear as I nearly spilt the warm coffee down my dress. I try to run with the coffee from Starbucks. I had been sent down to get coffee for Jenny and the rest of the cast.

_Hi, I am Blair Waldorf and my biggest dream is to become a movie star but so far I haven't even made it to a roll. I am a runner and if you don't know what a runner does, I will explain it, it's a person you send to do the dirty work like getting things the cast might need._

_Let's get back to the story. _

I was back with the coffee and Nate or Nathaniel Archibald just takes the coffee without saying thanks, _what a spoiled brad_, I thought. He was good looking and every girl's wet dream but he was an arrogant pig and a playboy and so was Charles Bartholomew Bass. Those two were so arrogant.

I walk over to Jenny Humphrey with her coffee and she look at me and says" did you get it with soya milk and without sugar?"

"Yes soya milk and no sugar," I say as I give her the cup. She too didn't say thanks, those people were all so spoiled and a pain in the ass. The last to get his coffee was Chuck Bass. He was the director and a womanizer.

"Girl, where is my coffee?" Chuck asks me with irritation. I really want to slam his coffee into his table but I hold myself back.

"There you are sir," I say as I give him his coffee black. I start to walk away as Chuck calls" don't forget me next time."

I ran into the bathroom to scream my frustrations out. I was stuck in this position. God why is everybody so lucky and I so unlucky?

After I had my little fit I went back to take more orders. Jenny was complaining about her dress being too long and I had to run back to the fitting room with it. Down in the fitting room is my friend Serena. She is like sunshine to me.

"Hi, Blair," S greets me.

"Hi S," I say as I walk in.

"Let me guess Jenny isn't happy about my cut is she?" Serena says as I give her the dress.

"Happy wouldn't cut it with her," I say tiredly as S cuts the dress.

"Yeah, Hollywood is filled with people like her, one day she is a hit and the next nothing," Serena says calmly.

S was of course right, Jenny with one day be nothing. I thank S for her help and say" let's have dinner later."

"That sounds great, see yea," S says as she starts to cut a new dress. I would die without Serena there.

Chuck Bass was looking angry as I came back" where the hell have you been?" His so beautiful face was red with irritation.

"Jenny´s dress wasn't cut probably," I say as I walk past him.

"Don't run away when I need you," Chuck says his tone very dark. I don't understand the man; he is a total mystery to me?

"I will remember that," I say as I run off again.

He always makes me jump and the way he talks to me makes me shudder no his isn't creepy but very attractive and dark. I gave Jenny the dress and I see her look a little more please this time.

"Good work," she says as she starts to walk over to the mirror.

The next day after away long night, I was on work again. We were filming late and I was so tired but I had to get coffee. I walk like I am in a trance down to Starbucks. On my way back my phone rings and I take it, unlucky for me, I don't see what I am doing and walks straight into a manly chest.

I hear a groan and looks up to find a very angry looking Chuck Bass. _Dammit, dammit and dammit_, I swear in my head.

"Watch where you are going, girl," Chuck says sharply. I really felt dumb and I want to run away.

"Sorry," I say as Chuck just looks at me with a furious glance.

"Are you a wear of how much an Armani suit cost?" Chuck asks in a very calm voice.

"Very expensive," I say as I gulp down.

"Yes, very smart girl. I will make you are deal. You pay me back and I will have you when I like and where were I like," Chuck says his voice turn very husky at the last sentence.

"Are you blackmailing me?" I ask in disbelief. Chuck Bass the biggest playboy of all were blackmailing little old me for sex? I was about to ask him with the ladies were beginning to find out the he was a jerk?

I didn't ask him before his lips were on mine. I hadn't been kiss like that ever. Chuck´s warm and soft lips against mine were crazy and out of any fantasy I had ever fantasists. Chuck´s hands wraps around my hair and his kiss deepens as I feel his tongue enter my mouth. My warning bells were ringing and I drew away from Chuck. _What was I thinking? Blair you slut, _I thought darkly.

Chuck smirks and says" I will have you. Don't think about running away," he drawls at me. I give him on hell of a glance before I leave. Chuck only chuckles over my behavior.

Serena and I went out to eat as I told her about what happen and she says" this is your big chance to make it into Hollywood" The whole idea was great but I don't want to be one of those desperate girls that sleeps with Chuck for a roll. I wasn't that desperate.

"S I can´t just spread my thighs and let him have me," I say in disgust. Serena nods and says" you could play him and see how far a long you could go." S had a point, I would drive Chuck Bass wild with lust and win my dream that way.


	2. Wow what a wild ride

**Hi, this chapter is in C POV. Hope you like and please leave a comment.

* * *

Spotlight **

**Chapter 2 wow what a wild ride **

_Hi, there I´m Chuck Bass. Yeah I´m the big time womanizer or playboy call it what you want. Wells shell we return to the story? _

God, that hot as fuck brunette was near again. She had those eyes that could get any man wild. She always seems to hate me maybe because I am her boss.

Nate was talking about some blond hussy he had banged and I wasn't listening to his brag at all, don't you think I don't brag but Nate´s way for going about women was just crazy.

Jenny Humphrey was flirting way too desperately for my taste. She had banged the most of Hollywood to get a roll. Yeah, she had been fun to fuck ones but twice was just not going to happen. I don't sleep with girls twice.

My thought was on her, she had walked right away from me and she always snaps at me. One night we film late and she spilt coffee on me.

I took that as my great chance to have her. I blackmail her into becoming my mistress.

I know her name is Blair. I keep calling her girl because that makes her eyes darken and I loved that look. She has this cute pout, did I say cute? I Did, I must be losing it?

Blair looks at me with fear for a moment as she realizes who she has spilt coffee on. Then I asks her how much an Armani suit cost and she says" very expensive."

She had this shy look all over a suddenly and it made me kiss her. Our lips were like made for each other, no kidding. I had kissed a lot of women before but Blair´s lips outdid every woman before her. When I deepen this kiss she still keeps kissing me back. Then she draws away and I feel a little disappointed.

The next day she ignores me. I call for her to get the manuscript. Blair walks over to my desk and sits herself right in front of me and says" did you know most scripts were thrown out?"

"I look at her and says" well, it would be good to get rid of C."(C means C rated movies)

"Does that include you?" Blair asks smugly and I really want to kiss her.

She throws the manuscript at me and says "have fun and remember when to say cut."

"Trust me I will have a fun time with you later and you will be one saying cut," I says trying to come with a reply to her cocky comment.

The filming took like forever because Jenny keeps messing up her line. I would have fired her but Nate kept telling me to wait and see. Nate was playing fantastic and that is why I higher him.

Blair was running back to get things. She was holding my gaze but she really tries to ignore me. It was like she knew that more she tease the more I want her. Blair was playing a very dangerous game with me. She must be the only girl that hadn't spread her legs for me. She thought I was cocky and so was she.

She was on her way home when I drag her behind a pillar. Blair starts to wiggle out of my grabs as I kiss her neck. She shudders and I am glad I have an effect on her.

"Mr. Bass, what If someone sees you with a common girl," Blair says as our lips break from the kiss.

"I don't mind, the common girls are a lot of fun," I say smugly and Blair hits my chest.

"But I do," Blair says harshly. I just lift her up and carry her out to the limo. Blair looks at me with a shock expression.

"Do you always sweep women of their feet or it is just me," Blair says in a teasing tone. I throw her down on the leather seat and kiss her with passion. Our lips claimed each other. Blair´s soft purrs were driving me mad with lust. Blair suddenly turns us around and she end on top of me.

Blair starts to toy with my tie, starts to unbutton my shirt one button at a time. She really was taking her sweet time in torturing me.

"Waldorf I am dying here," I say to her as her lips suck on my neck. She was having too much power over me and I shift us back in position.

Blair´s eyes turn dark and she says "you are taking all the fun."

"It will be fun for us both," I drawl at her. Blair´s face blush and I was thinking virgin. Blair´s soft hand was in my hair and my hands were on her hips. God, in this moment I feel so arouse and that I could explode but I want to be inside her when I go off. I have never kissed a woman as much as I kissed Blair.

Blair suddenly stops her doing and says" I…am..a-" "I know," I say to her with smirk and Blair´s eyes when glassy as I kiss her again. My lips roam down her body. Blair tucks my shirt off and starts kissing my chest. Lift her blouse over her head and stats to kiss the top of her breasts. She has a body to die for.

Blair moans as my lips suck one her breast. Her hand is in my hair stroking it. When I look at her she has this glace over to her. Her lips part a little as I suck on her neck near her ear.

Her breathing was getting ragged and I unhook her bra and Blair gasps as cold air hit her nipples. Blair´s back reach as my lips claim her nipple. Blair groans as my lips leave hot kisses on her nipple.

Her skinny jeans were tight and I felt her core hot against me. Blair looks as me as I groan and she pushes her core more against me. Shit, she knew witch buttons to hit. Her hips move so slowly against mine that I feel like ripping the jeans off her.

Suddenly the limo stops and I hear Arthur say" Mr. Bass we are here."


	3. You don't know what BJ and HJ are?

**Hi, here comes my next chapter.

* * *

Spotlight **

**Chapter 3 you don't know what BJ and HJ are? **

Man, I was glad that we were here Chuck was just too hot and I did not want to have sex with him in a limo. I quickly say goodnight to him as I ran to catch a cab home. When I came home I call Serena to tell her what I almost did.

Serena told me to calm down as she says" Blair, as long as you did not do him there is no problem. You have to tease him and make him wait." Serena was right I couldn't let him have me so easily.

He was use to get was he wanted; I had to play hard to get. I didn't want to be one more notch in his bedpost. I had to show him that I was worth more to him. He was going to beg at my feet if I had to make him.

Serena gives me a book about "how to make men beg." I at Serena with disbelief and says" this is crazy and what if it doesn't work."

Serena look calm and says" he must be crazy not to fall for you." Serena always knew what to say to give me the strength I needed.

"You are in expert on what guys like," I say as I start to look in the book.

"Ugh, I don't know but I could give you some tips," S says as she sits down.

"First you have to learn to give proper BJ and a hand job," Serena says. I had no idea what a BJ was as my parents were very strict about sex.

Serena sees my blank look and says"OMG, you must be kidding." I don't know what the big fuss was about.

"Men love to get Blow Jobs and you have to learn have to do that," Serena says. S tells me to wait for her as she runs off to get something.

She came back after 20 minutes holding a dildo and I nearly fell of my chair with shock. The dildo was bright blue and huge. Serena did not look uncomfortable with the thing in her hand.

"I thought a dildo was better than a banana to show you have to do BJ, after that I will show you a hand job," S says in an excited tone. I look at the dildo with alarm.

Serena says" you have to lick his penis like a lollipop or an ice-cream cone." S says as she lick the dildo near the base of it, then she moves her tongue around it. She looks sexy.

She gives me the dildo, I tried what Serena said but it felt strange.

"Lick it more and harder your licks and the speed," S says as I try that.

My tongue wraps around the dildo as S says" try to take it in your mouth." I did and Serena told me to deep my thrush and I try nearly gagging myself in it.

"Try to breathe through the nose," Serena says as I move the dildo out of my mouth.

Breathing was hard and I nearly gag again but trying slowly I get a hang of it.

Serena looks please and says" faster." I try and it was so hard to stick it deep and move it faster.

"Okay lest skip to the hand job," Serena says. I give her back the dildo and Serena cleans it up and moves her hand over it.

"Grab it in your fist and move it up and down,"Serena says.

She gave me the dildo and says"stroke it gently to begin with but after he starts to groan or make other pleasure sounds try stroking it harder and faster."

I try but I feel weird doing it and Serena starts to moan and says" yess, Blair baby, harder, faster."

I don't know if I should laugh or cry with embarrassment, after Serena pretends to come. I laugh so hard that I cry.

"Sorry….S…itt just…your moans.." I says as Serena laughs to and says" Chuck probably sounds more masculine.

Serena told me to keep the dildo, she had brought it for me. I look at the blue dildo with alarm. I had never own one and I don't think I ever would but here I was with this huge blue plastic toy.

I put it in a shoe box in my closet. I got an email that next night. Chuck´s name was on one email. He asks me out to dinner and I know it's going to be more than that.

"I asks Serena what to wear and she told me something daring but not to hookerish. I had gotten one of my mother´s newest design dress.

I grab a cab and arrive at the Plaza. Chuck was waiting just like he said he would. I felt nervous now. I had to use all my will power not to run away.

He is a Basshole but I can´t stop myself from not like him a little bit. Chuck gives me his panties dropping smirk. I walk over to him with a confidence sway in my hips. Chuck looks please over my dress and says" Waldorf, have I ever told you how hot you look?"

"I don't think so?" I say back to him playing innocent.

Chuck leads me and over to our table. He looks me in the eyes as he reads the menu cart.

"Blair, I see you wearing a Waldorf design dress?" Chuck asks as he locks eyes with me.

"Yes it is why?" I ask as I look down at it.

"Your mother is Eleanor Waldorf? And I was wondering why you only were a runner when you can be a star?" Chuck asks as it was simple.

"I want to fight to get what I want," I say as I give Chuck a bright smile.

"I like a fighter, they are also known to be demanding in bed," Chuck drawls at me and I really want to kick him. He is such a pig but still very charming. _What is wrong with me?_ I thought angrily.

Our food is served and I was eating as Chuck´s foot is gliding on my legs and on my thigh. The worst thing about Chuck is he knows how to play, I was only a beginner.

I start to look him deep in the eyes and part my lips a little a moan, as I remove some hairs from my neck.

Chuck´s eyes were glued to me.


	4. Let's Play

**Hi, Thanks to my new friends on twitter and Fanfiction. I love your comments :D**

* * *

**Spotlight **

**Chapter 4 let's play **

Blair´s dress reached her knees and it is nice on her. The dress made her back and front look sexy. It showed skin enough to tease but still like modest.

She was so innocent but sill had this seductive side to her. The way she was stroking her neck now was turning me on. My weakest point was the neck to a woman.

I wanted to run my tongue on her warm soft neck. Her eyes kept locked on mine and she parts lips as a little moan escapes her lips. Her leg stroke my leg and she had started to play with me as I played with her.

She gives me a wink, and I want to throw her down on the table and fuck her brains out. She suddenly stops her leg and says" let´s order."

I was shaken out of my little dirty world as Blair was calling a young waiter over so she and I could order. Blair flirts a little with the young man, and I feel a predator side wants to throw him out of the window.

She was like mine and this young man was trying to have my lady and I didn´t like that. The way she throws her hair over her shoulders to make the young man jumpy, and I hate it.

"Thanks," Blair says as she winks at him. He looks at her with a way too hopeful look, and I give him stay-way-from-my-girl-look.

He gets very scared and walks away. Blair giggles and says" poor man."

"You made him that," I say as I stroke her leg again. Blair´s breathing hitch as she says" you are jealous?"

"No, Chuck Bass doesn't get jealous," I say as I want her to stop thinking that. Blair just laughs and says" well to me it seemed like you were."

I grab her hand in mine and say," You are seeing things." I lift her hand to my lips. Her breathing ragged as I kiss it. She tries to calm her nerves.

We eat and Blair gives him a sexy wink as she held my eye contact.

After we have eaten I lead Blair into the elevator. She looks a little less sure about this now. I lean over slowly into her and whispers in her ear" you can back out now if you like."

She kisses me. I am surprise over her action. She shows me that she wants to go on, and that made me want her more. We kiss as the elevator moves up to my room in the Plaza.

She smells like sunshine and roses. I lay her down on the bed as she turns to look at me. She bites her lips a little and tries again to calm her nerves down.

She glides her hand over my chest as she kissed my neck. I have to stop myself from growling to loudly as she keeps the torture up. She got my shirt off, and she licks her lips as she says" hmm nice."

Than her pretty lips move down my chest making me shudder and stroking her silk like hair. She had my belt unbuckled and my pants down. I had no way of stopping her as she holds my cock out.

She licks my head and smirk. She moves her hand up and down my shaft. She winks as my heart beat too fast and I say" you are so naughty."

"Oh you got that right," Blair says as she leans over me and says" am I making you hard?"

I hiss as no words would come to me. Blair kept her thrushes up as she kissed my lips. I deepen them as Blair was leaning closer into me. She was sexy as she knew what she was doing. She had such soft hands. I would never be able to forget her. All the other women wouldn´t work now when I had a taste of Blair Waldorf. She had ruined me to other women.

I thought she was a virgin and this hand job was like she was a pro. I groan as I came in her hand. She winks as she licks her fingers. I thought my heart would pass out as she licks her fingers and says" hmm you taste good."

Blair rise and I kiss her as passionately as she says" your turn."

I was a little shock how she suddenly showed so much confident to actually ask me to give her and hand.

She lies down as I kiss her neck and down her body. Her eyes are closed as she sighs softly.

I suck on her skin before moving lower to give her a little taste. Her breathing was hitching up. I move down to her thighs. Blair moans as I lift her dress up and kisses her leg. I remove her panties.

She is shockingly wet, and I move my lips over her burning skin. I lick my way to her wet heat as she gasps as I hit her wet sex.

God, she tastes like heaven as I lick her sex.

She is purring as I keep licking her. I look up at her and see her eyes roll back into her head. She is getting closer to climax, and I stroke my thump over her clit, and that made her cum.

I smirk as I move back. Blair is red, and a sweet blush is over her cheeks. The way she looks flushed and sweaty is getting me hard again. Her breathing is returning slowly to normal. She suddenly says" I have to go and hmm keep the panties." She brushes a hand over her dress to make it look tidy again.

Before I could kiss her, she ran to the door and says" have a goodnight and wet dreams." She winks while swaying her hips as she walks out. The door slams as she left.

I was left with a hard on as I want to fuck her like mad. She had cheated me for the chance to fuck her.

Blair Waldorf you will lose your virginity to me.


End file.
